


Summer Lovers

by celebrimbor78



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: 一个二十世纪初的爱情故事





	Summer Lovers

**01 玛吉**

_亲爱的史蒂芬·吉伦哈尔伯爵，_

_ 很遗憾地得知您最终还是选择结束您与芳娜夫人之间二十余年的爱情，介于我与您夫人也有七年交情，并不方便向您推荐我几位研读过法律的朋友，但我想以您尊贵的身份地位，一定能找到更为优秀的法律顾问。事情都已经发生了，我们应该转头向前看，一次令人心碎的分离是你们仍有生活激情的象征哩。_

_ 上封信中您曾提到，想将小姐与公子送到澳洲散散心，希望我能帮忙照看他们。您可能不知道，我那座滨海的罗曼德庄园已经孤零零地在东边最美的海岸线上过了五六年的冷清生活，听到您的建议后，我那热情的管家次日就将它拾掇一新，殷勤地问我究竟何时大洋彼岸的两位甜心才肯到达。我自己呢，也十分期待他们的到来，因为我恰好有个不知该如何安排的长假，正盼望着您的一双儿女为我纾解寂寞呢。我这封信还想催催您，何时送他们过来呢。_

_ 说到这，想必您女儿曾与您提起过我们上次的会面。三年前我曾去了趟瑞典，有幸在W公爵举办的舞会上与她见过面，玛吉小姐魅力非凡，是整场晚会的焦点，当我发现她是吉伦哈尔家的小姐后，我立刻就明白了为何这位年轻alpha身上会散发出如此非同寻常的魅力。_

_ 而您的儿子，杰克·吉伦哈尔，对他美貌的赞扬早已乘风来到澳大利亚，已经有几个贵族小姐娇羞地向我问起他的眼睛是否真如传闻中那么明亮，可惜我和所有人一样，还没见过他呢。我正筹划着为他们办一场接风洗尘的热闹舞会，我向您保证，他们在澳大利亚的日子定会快乐无比。_

_P.S.您不必担心令公子的安全问题，我会将他照顾好的。_

_您永远的_

_休·杰克曼_

_1913年6月24日_

天蒙蒙亮时，老吉伦哈尔站在庄园门口为他的两个孩子送别，他在杰克和玛吉脸上各留下一个轻吻，关照他们要乖巧懂事，别给澳洲住所好心的主人带去麻烦。史蒂夫看了两次时间，挥手示意司机将姐弟俩的行李搬到车上，然后又一挥手给他们道别，仿佛要将他们扫出他的生活，直接扫到澳洲去。

她弟弟杰克没有说话，用沉默抗议了刚刚的告别环节，要不是他的家庭教师将他教的太好，玛吉甚至觉得他会推开父亲扬长而去。瞧，父亲刚抬起手，他就迫不及待地钻入车里了。史蒂夫露出一个尴尬的笑容：“玛吉，你劝劝杰克，他得接受现实啊。”

也许人们不该在清晨寻找暖意，也许只是他们国度的纬度太高，即使在南部温暖的马尔默，太阳依旧比地图上他处更晚升起。史蒂夫的一绺白发被风吹起，玛吉看着父亲将头发别回耳后，主动为他拢了拢身上的羊毛外套。

“放心吧。”玛吉露出了她的招牌笑容，将富有魅力的一双眼睛弯成月牙，丰腴的苹果肌上露出两个酒窝。她抱了父亲一下，高声说道：“我会看好他的。”

再见，我的马尔默。吉伦哈尔家的庄园里有着高高耸起的米白墙壁，维多利亚式的黑窗棂上闪动着微暗的光，七月施展魔法令绿草硬且柔韧，叫繁花挤走了蔷薇。她关上车门，却不舍得抬高车窗，看着外面的父亲与管家，在心中默念道：再见，三个月后见。

杰克坐在后排，正盯着窗外毛榉树粗壮的树干，刻意梗着脖子不去看她。玛吉知道杰克是不满她刚才那句话，他总觉得自己已经长大了，不需要别人“看好他”。谁如果没有眼色要拿他的性别说事，那杰克更会跳脚，毕竟进预科学校还没一个月，他就将性别运动的传单往家里拿了。即使如此，玛吉总有特权，她握住他的手，轻柔地攥着，杰克泄愤般捏了她一下，也没有把手撤走。车走了两个路口后，他才转过头来，一言不发地抿着嘴，玛吉这发现有两滴泪珠正顺着他光滑的脸蛋向下颌流去。

“我不想再回来了，”杰克说，“我恨这里。”

“不许你这么说。”玛吉示意他将脑袋靠过来，杰克没有照办，“这是我们的家。”

“不再是了，妈妈已经搬走了。”

玛吉没再开口，她将杰克的脑袋轻轻压在她肩上，温柔地顺着他的头发。杰克又哭了，他们的司机估计是从后视镜里瞥见了，不由叹了口气。玛吉的眼睛红了，她将杰克搂在怀里，轻声安慰着。

“他是不是害怕我们乱说话，”杰克抓着她的胳膊抬起头，连哭带喘，气都不顺，“所以才要把咱们扔到澳大利亚去。”

“怎么会，”玛吉忙捧着他的脸，在他额头上乱印下几个吻，“咱们留在那里也没用，爸爸一直想着你说过要去澳洲的沙滩转转，就请了杰克曼先生带着咱们散心去。”

“那里现在是冬天，哪有什么沙滩可看。”杰克丢下这句话，转过头去。

玛吉知道刚才的话他一个字都不会信，因为连她自己都不信。父亲送他们去澳洲旅游，恐怕是为了在财产分割时位于有利地位，或者说起码不至落在下风。要知道，玛吉已经成年，她不用费心选择自己的监护人，而杰克，一个未成年的Omega，如果失去了家族的保护，就会像一块新鲜肥美的肉般任人宰割——他在半个月前不顾所有人的反对，毅然宣布愿意放弃自己的陪嫁与母亲生活在一起。没人同意，包括芳娜自己。这个世界的对Omega有条金科玉律，财和权是帮他们飞向天堂的一对翅膀，一无所有的人堕落的最快。

轿车在凹凸不平的路上颠婆，司机体谅少爷，刻意开得很慢。杰克依旧抱着玛吉，他的哭声已经停下了，似乎睡了过去，玛吉也有些困倦，便在车上闭眼打盹。从父母准备离婚开始，他们飞速苍老，她也肉眼可见地成熟。枉顾常理的成长以少眠为副作用，她将近两个月都没有睡踏实过，有几个夜晚她实在难以入眠，披上丝质外套在庄园内走动。她像一个轻薄的影子，在木头台阶上飘荡，赤脚走过他人沾着露水的梦。脚步要轻，否则怎么贴近大大小小的房间，从最东的门廊开始，在三楼挂了四个锁的铁门外结束，丈量出半个钟头的时间。她仿佛是一头刚成年的母狮，正在巡视自己日后的领地。仆人们如常的香甜鼻鼾，是令她继续荒唐梦游的力量；父母偶尔在深夜发出的叹息让她惊慌，纯白的仙境枯萎，现实的噩梦露出马脚；唯有弟弟那隐忍的啜泣声，被一面厚墙闷住的哭声，才让她意识到一切都已经结束了，吉伦哈尔庄园正从内部崩塌，他们筑在外面的快乐又该如何继续。越近盛夏，一夜冷过一夜，她甚至连搂着弟弟哄他安稳入睡都做不到，就因为她是alpha，而他恰巧分化成了个Omega。

“玛吉，醒醒，我们到港口了。”杰克温热的气息喷洒在她的脖颈上，声音却从遥远的地方传来，玛吉迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

“汤姆，”玛吉问司机，“现在几点了？”

“八点半了，老爷订的是九点的票。”

天已经亮了，港口也热闹起来，他们的浅蓝色小轿车夹在潮水般的车流中，慢慢向海的方向涌动。他们看不到海在哪里，这没关系，因为接下来的一周半他们都会在海上度过，或许会患上蓝色恐惧症。也许这不是坏事，自弗洛伊德成为学术界的新星后，社交场上的人们都喜欢上了恐惧症这个词，澳洲恐怕也不例外。

浅蓝色的小轿车驶入渡码头边热闹的露天停车场，并入五颜六色的方队。司机为他们打开门，提着两个箱子走在前面，玛吉和杰克跟在他身后，一人拎着一个二十四寸的方箱子。当他们走到一块高地上，和人潮融为一体后，玛吉听到杰克对低声自语道：“永别了，马尔默。”

不，不会的，上帝不会让我们分开。玛吉一手搂住弟弟的腰，将他推到身前，微微踮起脚尖，柔软的嘴唇贴在他的后颈处，动情地反复摩挲。杰克不可自控地颤抖着，震惊地转头看着她，玛吉抱住他，在他耳边轻轻说道：“我保证，回来时家里会一切如常，我会一直陪着你。”

蒸汽轮船嗡鸣一声，高高竖起的黑烟囱吐出滚滚白烟，码头上熙熙攘攘的队伍停住了，这一班渡轮已经离岸，十分钟后又会有艘满载游客的汽轮靠岸。渡轮正在慢慢加速，那朵厚实连绵的人工云尾巴上翘，被海风拉长、延伸，融入天际。在它看来，还在等候的乘客与一群色块模糊的蚂蚁没有区别。

玛吉和杰克紧紧靠在一起，她能听见两颗心脏同步的响动，她紧紧抱住杰克，害怕将自己的弟弟弄丢——也许这个澳大利亚的冬天能让她成为真正意义上的孤家寡人，她有这个预感，这是她的噩梦，即使这个想法是那么荒唐可笑，那个孤岛般的可怜国度能把他怎么样呢，可她就是感到恐惧，入坠冰窟。她要杰克把那句不吉利的话收回去，生他养他的故地容不得“永别”这个词。杰克正在努力平复自己的呼吸，现在太阳出来了，拥挤的人群开始升温，他像遇寒一般开始发抖，脸蛋却泛起红潮。

“玛吉，”杰克的声音低不可闻，“你的信息素……”

她微微一怔，果然闻到了自己的玫瑰味，连忙后退与杰克保持距离，深呼吸调整情绪。他们两个全身微微发颤，脸上激动得发红发烫，幸亏身边狂热的人群也差不多，所以没人注意到他们。谢天谢地，一股海风恰在此时吹来，令他们都好受了许多。

**02 休**

_亲爱的休·杰克曼子爵，_

_请容我先送上一句迟来的问候：别来无恙？父亲将您的上一封信给我看了，我惊讶地发现您居然对我还有印象，这实在是对我的荣幸。我也记着您哩，您还记得与您跳舞的紫裙子姑娘么？她正是我的好友，两支舞曲叫她念了您两年，也许我应该问问她是否愿意和我们搭伙去澳洲玩。W公爵是个风趣的人，却又有些奇怪——他总爱张罗一堆热热闹闹的宴会，却又不搭理你我这样小辈，躲入自己房里看书了。_

_您真是个顶好的人，热情细心，风趣可靠，如果所之前我还不可避免地有点担心这趟旅行，现在我可以心满意足地向您宣布，我那点疑虑已经全部烟消云散啦。父亲母亲能有您这样的好友，实在是我们两代人的幸运。_

_玛格丽特号预计两周后到，我不清楚邮差们与我谁更快一点，所以准备在这里报个准确的数字以防万一：我猜我们会在十六日到达西部的珀斯，到时候还要劳您派人去接我们啦。_

_这艘船是游船，总是停来停去，说要在阿姆斯特班待一天，里斯本也要停，在南非也要留一天。杰克对这个安排似乎并不排斥，在这个特殊时期，他不排斥基本就等于喜欢了。希望这次出行能够让他开心点，毕竟家里的事实在是太难熬了。他不晕船这事让我十分宽慰，他胃口也不错，对鱼虾贝类有着令我难以理解的热情，甚至拉着我跑去后厨找厨师长问菜式。旅游这剂灵药已经开始起效了，我注意到他最近又变回原来哪个活泼可爱的小男孩了。_

_父亲只去过澳洲两次，却最爱提他在南国阳光沙滩上的快活日子，只可惜我们挑的日子不太巧，来了还要穿冬装呢。_

_P.S.父亲他们已经老啦，也许我们才是适合你的新朋友，让我们在见面时撇去敬语，直呼本名吧！_

_你正在海上漂着的_

_玛吉·吉伦哈尔_

_1913年7月3日_

四天前从悉尼老家出门时，休·杰克曼已经走出了一公里，才想起西部在冬天总有连绵不断的雨。那里的云和尖叫的海绵没什么两样，看似干了，却总还能被挤出点水。休猜测瑞典来的姐弟俩八成不知道这鬼天气，肯定会将伞塞入了厚重的行李箱中，于是在火车站外的小店里买了把黑色的绸面伞，好省去他们翻箱子的烦恼。即使那里住了他的几个表亲，休也不怎么在冬天去西部，就因为他讨厌那里潮乎乎的寒意。前天的报纸头版印刷着玛格丽特号在海上遇到风暴，好在没出什么大事，只是船要比玛吉信中说的日子晚到几天，休心里担忧，准备早两天过去为他们接风洗尘。

从东部到西部最快也要两天一夜的路程，他庆幸自己往包里放了两本小说。蒸汽火车呜呜向前驶去，几乎没在站台停过，他站在玻璃门后面欣赏外面广袤的草原时，总能闻见一旁洗手间内飘出的烟味。同行的绅士不善交谈，有烟瘾，除了共在餐车上进餐外，休最常在洗手间见到他，那时他总会假正经地朝他点头挤眼，那位倒没生气，只是回了个有点腼腆的笑容。

每当在餐车面对碟子里多油多盐的羊排时，他就会忍不住怀念家里的厨娘格蕾尔的好手艺。他读了两遍玛吉的来信，最喜欢杰克与海鲜的故事——当然，他人在悉尼时还只觉得这是个馋嘴贪鲜的趣事，现在却佩服杰克竟能忍受半个月的海上生活。如果船上的是他的表妹，恐怕早送来雪花般的信件来控诉那摇摇晃晃不得安宁的苦日子，而船上糟糕的饮食绝对是其中的重头戏。他暗下决心，等这位小公子到珀斯后，一定要带他尝尝什么是真正美味的海鲜。

余下的两天过得很快，休在亲戚家暂住，将母亲的问候并两顶时髦的小圆帽带到了亲戚家里，对此他的表妹——蜜糖般的安妮——十分受用，在拆开红丝带后立刻发出一声尖叫扑到了他身上，说她有件浆果紫的晚礼服，正愁没有帽子搭。接着，她对休一阵软磨硬泡，终于让他松口同意带她一起回悉尼，参加罗曼德庄园的盛大派对。

安妮是休最喜欢的妹妹。她褐色的眼睛总蕴着蜂浆般的甜蜜，茂密的棕色卷发上总戴着新潮的发卡或丝带，娇嫩的玫瑰色口红映得她脸颊泛粉、眼底含情。她现在还是一只打扮的精致可爱的泰迪熊，但谁都知道她迟早要变成舞会上的维纳斯。安妮今年十六岁，还没分化，已经有几个虎头虎脑的小帅哥准备好提亲了，花还没开呢，蜂蝶就先给迷昏了头。

没人能狠心拒绝安妮，休自然也没法拒绝黏人的表妹。

“求你了表哥，”她抓着休的袖子不放，“妈咪已经同意了，她说全看我能不能劝动你。你对我最好了，让我去你那里玩一个月，我保证不给你添乱，好不好？”

“好吧。”休叹了口气：“安妮·海瑟薇，我们先说好：这两位新朋友来自遥远的瑞典——”

“瑞典？”安妮打断他，“那在哪？美洲还是西欧？”

“是在北欧。如果你惹他们不快了，别怪我狠心把你送回来。”

“哦，放心，我的表哥！我会唱《玫瑰颂》，保证让他们快快乐乐的！” 安妮在休的额头上亲了一口，蹦蹦跳跳跑下木质的楼梯，像只欢快的小鸟般朝她在前厅的母亲叫嚷道：“休答应我去悉尼啦！”

《每日晨讯》第三版照常放出次日船舶抵港的时刻表，玛格丽特号会在早上八点抵达珀斯，隔天清晨休没有叫醒安妮，自己叫了辆马车去码头。休去的很早，他到时主码头边那个高高的圆形平台处没几个人，码头的大钟与他的石英表只有秒针走的略有不同，休放心地走进一边的小饭店，要了杯咖啡暖身体。半个小时后，仿佛戏剧开场的花腔喇叭忽然奏响，无数拎着大包小包的游客涌入码头，原来是八点要到了，休放下杯子，与别人一起回到码头。

玛格丽特号本应是第一艘进港的游轮，然而众多汽轮来来往往，已近中午，仍是没有它的消息。十二点刚过，休又去小饭馆吃了顿中餐，那里现在又挤又乱，幸好他也没什么胃口，将涩口的三明治沾了罗宋汤下肚。一点左右，等待的人群中忽然传来新的消息：玛格丽特半小时后进港。休没有随着人群向前涌，他持观望态度，事实证明，他是对的，半个小时后来的是恼人的冬雨。寒冷的雨水将人群冲散，可沿街的饭馆没了位置，人们只好裹紧棉衣，借着两侧屋檐躲雨，紧凑地聊着天，为的是蹭到对方身上的暖意。

午后三点，玛格丽特号在万人瞩目下进了港，等候多时的人群终于躁动起来。汽轮缓慢行进，越走越慢，似乎还想再拖个十分钟，在码头上抬头看过去，船上的人们各个与他们一样激动，吊桥还没有架稳就要翻上陆地。雨还在下，寒意却薄了，为了让亲友找到自己的位置，越来越多的人收起了自己的雨伞，所有人都在焦躁地等着船挺稳那一刻。休左看右看捉住一个海员，掏出五十先令给他，大声说道：“先生，您上去帮我找一下吉伦哈尔姐弟么？他们在上等舱，帮我转告他们，外面人很多，不用急着出来！”

亲友相认往往场面混乱，多亏了头顶上的冬雨，没人觉得在码头叙旧是件好事。大约二十分钟后，码头空了一半，轮船上也没什么人往下走了。休走上楼梯，拐角时正巧遇上那个海员，他拉住对方问道：“请问我的话您帮忙带到了么？”

“带到了，放心吧！”海员忙着戴橡胶雨衣的帽子，“他们还在上等舱里呢，您一上去就能看得见！”

依他的话，休走入船舱内，又上了一个楼梯，来到上等舱。海员说的话果然没错，有一男一女正在折腾他们可怜的木箱子，休出现的不是时候，如果他们脾气够差，就绝对不会原谅他目睹了他们的狼狈——棕发美人的发卡蹭歪了，短袄的下摆也卷了上去；漂亮的男孩则还没穿上外套，他额上冒出了薄汗，正气喘吁吁地要将满满当当的箱子锁回去，一个几乎能装得下马戏团的箱子。

“杰克，找出你的围巾戴上。”年长的那位命令道：“外面现在很冷。”

“我穿的够多了，你的围巾呢？”杰克反而又把箱子打开，从里面掏出两条围巾，将其中一条扔给他姐姐。

玛吉将那条暖棕的围巾放到床上，将杰克拉开自己去对付不听话的大箱子。男孩捞起床上厚实的风衣套在身上，抬头正巧看见休朝他们走过来。他楞了一下，接着看向四周，仿佛要主动替休寻找他的同伴，可这层除了忙碌的海员外已经没有其他乘客了，休就是来找他们的。杰克困惑地抓了抓自己翘起的棕色头发，那本就乱蓬蓬的，现在一缕头发高高翘起，仿佛要替他给休打个招呼，休没忍住，笑了出来。

杰克脸上表情紧接着就变了，他显然是敏锐地捕捉到了对方的笑容，并因此倍感不爽，即刻拿出自己骄矜公子的派头迎战。他像一只易怒的猫般扬起下巴，似乎为了尊严要对方在接下来的唇枪舌战中先行一子，显然是连刚刚在箱子上郁结的怒气一并记到他头上。休又向前走了两步，主动摘帽鞠躬：“不知道两位半个月的海上旅途过得怎么样？请允许做个简短的自我介绍：休·杰克曼，吉伦哈尔先生放在澳洲的眼睛。”

“哦，”杰克学着他的腔调，“你就是信上那位——啊！”

“终于！”玛吉放开了杰克的胳膊，笑着对休说：“终于见面了。休，你和三年前还是一个样子。”

“你还是那么光彩照人，玛吉。”休走到他们身边，看着那个大箱子侧头问道：“我想，你们也许需要一点小帮助？”

“也许吧，”杰克冷哼道，“如果你能让外面的雨停下的话。我姐姐装在这个箱子里的伞不翼而飞了，而这里的船员的伞只与澳镑交易。”

休从包里取出两把伞，抛给他：“我的魔法弱得很，但变出把雨伞还是绰绰有余。”

他把杰克逗笑了，但那只是个短暂的笑容。他将伞递给姐姐，跳起来帮休的忙。他毫无章法地将外面的几件衣服塞进去，一屁股坐在箱子顶上，用自己的体重合上了满到溢出来的箱子，将手里的银锁递给休。

“外面很冷，”休说，“你还有别的衣服么？”

“没有，这是最厚的一件了。”杰克很是无辜地眨眨眼，。

那好吧。休没办法，顺着他的意矮下身子，单膝跪下摁住铜搭扣，然后接过他手里的锁。男孩的指尖比他想的要冷，可能是因为他没有戴手套，只是将毛衣袖子扯下来罩住半个手掌，休几乎是下意识地握住了杰克冻得发红的手指。不过一秒，他就反应过来这种行为失礼越距，杰克比他反应地更快，凉凉的指尖已经跳出了他的掌心。

吉伦哈尔姐弟这次旅行一共带上了四个箱子，两大两小，休坚持帮他们拎两个。杰克是Omega，三个人里他体力最弱，两个alpha只许他提另一个个小箱子。杰克看了眼姐姐簇新的米色短袄，又看看一手一个箱子的休，拿着黑绸伞走到了休身边。

“你真贴心，”休说，“但这样的天会让你的手生冻疮的。”

杰克哼了一声，答道：“在欧洲时，大家说明自己是瑞典人后，便没人再担心他会害怕冬天。”

“有时候还是入乡随俗的好，西部的冬雨远比你想象的厉害。”休将两个箱子放在地上，摘下了手上的黑色皮手套，转身递给杰克。男孩的手在空中定了一下，休察觉到他片刻的犹豫，伸手将他捉过来，把手套放在他手里。玛吉并没有说话，但她的视线始终在他们身上转来转去。她有些敏感，休想，不过她是对的。

“谢谢。”杰克说。他可能还说了什么，但休没有听清，他在男孩戴上手套后便又拎起了那两个箱子，继续向前走。杰克拎着伞追到他身侧，他额上的薄汗还没有干，休真担心男孩受不住外面的寒风，如果不是他的厚外套上沾满了自己的信息素，他准要与他交换外衣。外面的雨已经小了，杰克先休一步撑开了伞，他们小心地走在湿滑的甲板上，从西部的风土人情聊起，最后谈到了美味的海鲜。


End file.
